Hazel
by FranCheesecake
Summary: Lily thought that she had never seen a prettier shade of hazel. But then she remembered that she hated the color hazel. LilyJames fic obviously. One shot. R&R please.


**(A/N) I hope you enjoy this. I wrote it on a whim one day and figured I'd post it here.**

Hazel.

Lily thought she had never seen a prettier shade of hazel. But then she remembered that she hated the color hazel.

'Why though?' The small voice in the back of her head that had been bothering her recently asked.

'Because that is the color of _his_ eyes.' She snarled back.

"Umm Lily what are you talking about?" asked a very familiar voice behind her.

Lily whirled around and locked eyes with the very pair of eyes she had just been thinking about. James Potter's eyes were a warm hazel color, fringed by dark lashes and filled, at the moment anyways, with slightly amused confusion.

"James, ah, er, what are you doing here?" words tumbled from Lily's lips and her face flushed deeply accenting her fiery red hair that matched the flames behind her.

* * *

Her emerald eyes always sparkled with life and happiness, fringed by a pale face that contrasted magnificently with her hair. But now her face matched her hair, flushed in embarrassment as it was. 

Her eyes locked with his and James felt a chill creep down his spine at the intensity of her gaze. He felt his hand twitch, wanting to jump to his hair in his nervousness, but he controlled himself and instead opened his mouth to speak.

"Well I happen to live here. What are you doing here?" he asked, grinning cheekily.

* * *

Lily heard James speak and she replied automatically. 

"Enjoying the fire." She said, dropping back to her position on the couch, "Care to join me?"

She looked back at him, back at his gorgeous hazel eyes. 'There really is no winning that battle now,' she thought to herself, 'his eyes are gorgeous.'

Lily watched as James nodded, dropped his things on the table and walked around the couch to join her. They sat together in a companionable silence for many long moments staring into the fire.

* * *

After a few seconds of watching the fire James turned his eyes toward a more mesmerizing sight and gazed at Lily instead. She was just so perfect to him, so much the embodiment of everything he wanted. Her temper matched her hair, passionate and fiery. She was sweet and friendly, and not to mention absolutely gorgeous. And her eyes…the deepest shade of emerald. She was perfect. 

Since their dual appointment as Heads of Hogwarts, James had gone out of his way to befriend Lily. He had deflated his ego, grown up a bit over the summer, and stopped asking her out constantly and, to his surprise, it had worked! Lily and he were now very good friends, although recently she had been acting a little different.

James opened his mouth to ask her if she was doing ok but it seemed the words just wouldn't come out. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, like a fish out of water, trying to get the words to flow but it just wouldn't work.

* * *

Lily finally registered that James was watching her and she paused. The thought of James drew up an image of him in her head and she studied it carefully. 

'He is very good looking,' she thought to herself, 'and much nicer all of a sudden. Hell, I could even call us friends. But why do I feel so weird around him now?'

Slowly she turned her head to look at him and her emerald eyes met his hazel ones.

* * *

Hazel. 

Emerald.

Hazel.

Emerald.

Hazel.

* * *

James stared deep into Lily's eyes and he could feel courage suddenly bubbling up inside him as he leaned forward just a bit, moving a hand up to caress her cheek.

* * *

Lily felt a strange feeling rise up within her and she tilted her head into James' hand as is reached up to cup her face. James drew her closer and their lips met. Lily felt electricity shoot through her leaving the seventeen year old feeling giddy and happy.

* * *

Kissing Lily was everything James had imagined it to be and more and his euphoria sky-rocketed when Lily responded and kissed him back. They remained like this for another moment before slowly pulling apart. 

"Well I suppose that explains why I've been thinking about you so much." Lily said with a small breathless laugh.

James barely registered her words, his head was still in the clouds and his heart was still going a million miles an hour.

"Yes," he finally, "I suppose it does."

He finally dropped his gaze back down to meet hers and they stared at each other for a moment. Again they felt themselves coming closer and just before their lips met Lily thought that she had never seen a prettier shade of hazel.

**(A/N) Well did you like it?? Was my grammer and spelling terrible? Tell me what you thought.**


End file.
